Blunderbuss
"I was just standing there thinking about kittens." ''-Weaver'' Blunderbuss is the ninteenth episode of the second season, split into two parts. Plot Sir Topham Hatt is trying to explain to Paxton that he did not start the Munitions incident and that it was only General Zen. To cheer him up, Sir Topham Hatt sends him off to work at Blue Mountain Quarry again. He was happy until Skarloey tells him Duke is in charge of the quarry. Duke isn't too fond of Paxton. Meanwhile, Rusty is trying to get engines to appreciate his two-toned whistle. They tell him they are busy and that he should be too. Eventually, Bertram stops for a listen. Sir Handel and Duke arrive. Duke is appalled when he finds out Paxton is near the blasting site, so he sets off. Paxton is shunting trucks when Duke arrives. Duke scared Paxton off. Thumper scolds him. Then, Vegard and Weaver, The Thin Controller's university buddies, arrive. They hope to speak with the Thin Controller, who hasn't spoken to them since the Munitions incident. Duke tells them to leave as they have firearms. Rusty and Sir Handel realize Paxton has left but Duke hasn't, so Sir Handel sets off to find him. Rick Shay misfires, which hits the dynamite and causes it to explode prematurely. Sir Handel and Duke are badly damaged. The Thin Controller shows up to help the crew. He ignores Weaver and Rick, however. Sir Handel and Duke are being repaired at the works. Arthur is also there, after he melted his buffers in the Munitions incident. The next day, Duke starts his paces while Weaver and Rick Shay try to visit Duke and Sir Handel to apologize. Paxton arrives with Vegard. He is mad after there misadventure. Rusty arrived, and blew his horn, shocking Vegard and causing him to misfire. Duke's crew jumped, sending Duke through the wall. Victor tells them they should explain their actions to the police. Paxton goes to check on Duke. Paxton says he will stay, which makes Duke happy, and the two become friends. Vegard, Weaver and Rick were sent to the Vicarstown Jail. Sir Topham Hatt is confused why The Skarloey Railway is having so many problems. Paxton tells Duke that he will gladly inform him about the quarry. Duke says that all the recent incidents were accidents, or blunderbusses, and everyone agrees. However, a smartly dressed man has inquired about Vegard, Weaver and Rick's bail. Characters *Arthur *Victor *Paxton *Winston *Skarloey *Sir Handel *Rusty *Duncan *Fearless Freddie *Duke *Bertram *Thumper *Madge *Sir Topham Hatt *The Thin Controller *Rick Shay *Vegard *Weaver *The Blasting Foreman *The Works Manager *The Policeman *The Man on the Intercom (not seen) *Peter Sam (does not speak) *Thomas (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Molly (cameo) *Dennis (cameo) *Charlie (cameo) *Stafford (cameo) *Splatter (cameo) *Ivo Hugh (cameo) *Luke (cameo) *Proteus (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Rickety (cameo) *Old Slow Coach (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Nelson (cameo) *Jack (cameo) *Byron (cameo) *Isobella (cameo) *Patrick (cameo) *The Grey Dirt Bike (cameo) *The Arlesdale Manager (cameo) *Paul the Mechanic (cameo) *The Nomadic Shepherd (cameo) *James (cameo, flashback only) *Rheneas (mentioned) *Sir Fredrick Aura (mentioned) *Jeremiah Jobling (mentioned) Quotes *"Whoa... fire is hot!' -Thumper *"My driver and fireman seem to have all their limbs.." -Sir Handel Trivia *This episode features cuts stating the title and location. *At the fifty-three second mark, a bug scuttles along the track to Winston's left. *Music plays whenever Victor speaks. The instrument can be seen in a container beside the track. *Rick refers to Victor as 'Vic'. Goofs *Victor left the works, yet he can be seen. An annotation says "Victor! What are you doing here?". Gallery File:Blunderbuss1.png|Dennis, Freddie, Rusty, and Byron File:Blunderbuss2.png|Paxton and Winston at Tidmouth Lift Bridge File:Blunderbuss3.png|Paxton File:Blunderbuss4.png|Winston File:Blunderbuss5.png|Molly and Paxton File:Blunderbuss6.png File:Blunderbuss7.png File:Blunderbuss8.png File:Blunderbuss9.png File:Blunderbuss10.png File:Blunderbuss11.png File:Blunderbuss12.png|Crovan's Gate Yard File:Blunderbuss13.png File:Blunderbuss14.png Blunderbuss15.PNG|Ivo Hugh, Skarloey, and Paxton Blunderbuss16.PNG Blunderbuss17.PNG Blunderbuss18.PNG Blunderbuss19.PNG|Skarloey Blunderbuss20.PNG|Rusty Blunderbuss21.PNG|Rusty and Freddie Blunderbuss22.PNG|Rusty and Duncan Blunderbuss23.PNG Blunderbuss24.PNG|Rusty and Bertram Blunderbuss25.PNG Blunderbuss26.PNG|Bertram Blunderbuss27.PNG Blunderbuss28.PNG|Sir Handel Blunderbuss29.PNG|Sir Handel and Duke Blunderbuss30.PNG|Duke Blunderbuss31.PNG Blunderbuss32.PNG Blunderbuss33.PNG Blunderbuss34.PNG Blunderbuss35.PNG Blunderbuss36.PNG|Luke Blunderbuss37.PNG Blunderbuss38.PNG|Thumper Blunderbuss39.PNG Blunderbuss40.PNG Blunderbuss41.PNG|Paxton and Duke Blunderbuss42.PNG Blunderbuss43.PNG Blunderbuss44.PNG Blunderbuss45.PNG Blunderbuss46.PNG|Rick Shay and Weaver Blunderbuss47.PNG Blunderbuss48.PNG Blunderbuss49.PNG Blunderbuss50.PNG Blunderbuss51.PNG Blunderbuss52.PNG Blunderbuss53.PNG Blunderbuss54.PNG Blunderbuss55.PNG Blunderbuss56.PNG|Proteus' ghost Blunderbuss57.PNG Blunderbuss58.PNG Blunderbuss59.PNG|Sir Handel, Peter Sam, and Rusty Blunderbuss60.PNG Blunderbuss61.PNG Blunderbuss62.PNG Blunderbuss66.PNG Blunderbuss67.PNG Blunderbuss68.PNG Blunderbuss69.PNG Blunderbuss70.PNG Blunderbuss71.PNG Blunderbuss72.PNG Blunderbuss74.PNG Blunderbuss76.PNG Blunderbuss77.PNG Blunderbuss78.PNG Blunderbuss79.PNG Blunderbuss80.PNG Blunderbuss81.PNG Blunderbuss82.PNG|Emily Blunderbuss83.PNG|Stafford Blunderbuss84.PNG|Charlie, Sir Handel, Victor, and Madge Blunderbuss85.PNG|Madge Blunderbuss86.PNG|Victor Blunderbuss87.PNG Blunderbuss88.PNG Blunderbuss89.PNG Blunderbuss90.PNG Blunderbuss91.PNG Blunderbuss92.PNG|Arthur, Victor, and Duke Blunderbuss93.PNG Blunderbuss94.PNG Blunderbuss95.PNG Blunderbuss96.PNG|Arthur Blunderbuss97.PNG Blunderbuss99.PNG Blunderbuss100.PNG Blunderbuss101.PNG Blunderbuss102.PNG Blunderbuss103.PNG Blunderbuss104.PNG Blunderbuss105.PNG Blunderbuss106.PNG Blunderbuss107.PNG Blunderbuss108.PNG Blunderbuss65.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Multi-Part Episodes